Breakdown voltage is one of the important characteristics of a semiconductor device such as a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor). Thus, in methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a semiconductor module, a breakdown voltage measurement may be made on individual semiconductor elements after the plurality of semiconductor elements are formed on a semiconductor substrate.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 59-3943 (hereinafter referred to as PTD 1) discloses a method in which an insulating film is formed on a surface of a semiconductor substrate having a semiconductor element formed thereon, and a prober is brought into contact with an electrode by penetrating the insulating film, to carry out a probe test. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-100819 (hereinafter referred to as PTD 2) discloses a method of making a breakdown voltage measurement while a semiconductor substrate having a semiconductor element formed thereon is immersed in insulating liquid. WO 2010/021070 (hereinafter referred to as PTD 3) discloses a method in which a surface of a semiconductor substrate is potted with insulating liquid and then a probe is brought into contact with an electrode, to thereby measure the breakdown voltage of a semiconductor element.